It's All Coming Back To Me
by puffin
Summary: Harry thinks of his dead lover. This is yoai so if you don't like then don't read.


It's All Coming Back to Me Now

A/N Here is my next one-shot. I hope you all like it and please send in those reviews.

The song is by Celine Dion and I don't own the characters of Harry Potter. I am making no profit off of this and it is for fun only.

Harry Potter's life had never been an easy one. He grew up abused by his aunt and uncle. Finding out that his a wizard only to also learn he was the only one to defeat the darkest wizard of all time.

But during that time of war he had found love but with the most unlikely person. The person was male and old enough to be his father. Hell the guy went to school with his parents. They had also started out as enemies and he was one of his teachers. It was his potion teacher. Severus Snape was who he fell for. But their lives together would not last long.

Now almost five years later he seems to be slowly getting over him. After all there was the child Harry and Severus made. A daughter that his lover never knew about.

That little girl's name was Aurora Eileen Snape. Aurora was the goddess of dawn in Roman mythology and named for the time she was born. Eileen was Severus mother's name and Harry knew that his lover wanted a baby girl named after her.

Aurora acted just like Harry but looked like Severus. Sometimes she was the only that could keep Harry going. Even then it had been hard.

But there were night like tonight. Nights were Harry was lying in their bed alone. When he could hear the wind just outside the window. It was wild but very cold. Cold enough to almost freeze Harry in bed. But it didn't and Harry got up and started to walk the halls of the home he and Severus lived in.

That day, like many days, the sun had been cruel and mocking him. It had been a bright cheerful day. Day opposite of his mood. It also had been the day when Harry stop pining for his lost love and focus on Aurora. After all she was all he had left of Severus.

The truth was he stopped crying the day Severus left him. The day he died. Harry even tries to banish all memories he had of his beloved. That was something that was easier said then done.

Harry slowly walked the halls as he came to the library. As he pulled out a potions book he nearly dropped. He thought he felt Severus wrap his arms around him.

Harry spun around as he could see himself standing by Severus at the desk while his husband was reading a book.

Harry watched as he saw himself ran his fingers through the silky black hair before wrapping his arms around those lean shoulders.

As soon as the image faded Harry dropped the book and ran. He ran out the library and into hall.

As he ran the lighting flashed from the storm would light up the hall. With each flash Harry could see the moments of gold from each portrait and photo held.

Harry then stopped in front of a door that he hadn't gone into for along time. It was one of two rooms no one was allowed to go into.

When he laid his hand on the knob he thought of all the things he didn't think he would or could do again. But at the time seem oh so right.

Slowly unlocking the door and going in he looked around as the room slowly lit up with his wandless magic. It was a room full of pictures of Severus. It was here just about all of them had been placed.

There were ones from his school days to his life with Severus. To the last few of Severus life before he was killed during the last battle with Voldemort.

As he looked at them he could remember how Severus would kiss him. Or how softly Severus would whisper in his ear. As he put one photo down it seems liked such a long time ago.

"Harry." came Severus voice as Harry spun around to the full portrait of Severus. They both could see how much they wanted each other.

"You hardly have been in here." Severus said with a sad look in his eyes. "You won't let our daughter in here. Why? She has a right to know me."

"She does know of you. She asks about you all the time. She likes when I tell her stories of my days at school and with you as my teacher. She laughs when I tell her about how Hermione set your robe on fire because she thought you were trying to knock me off my broom." Harry said with a smile on his own lips.

"How many times must I tell you that it was not me?" Severus said with a glare that only he could pull off.

"I know but she loves that story." Harry said as his smile fell and his eyes filled with sadness again.

"But to answer your first question. Why don't I come in her anymore?" Harry said as he looked away from his love. "Because what we had was a long time ago. Dead, like you." Harry said as he whispered the last part.

"But as hard as I try to put you behind me the memories keep coming back." Harry said looking up at the man he loved and still loves.

Severus could see the pain in Harry's green eyes as he sighed when Harry left. He knew it would a while before Harry walked in to his room again.

Harry had slowly walked down the rest of the hall before walking down the stairs and down another hall. At the end of the hall was the door to the other room Harry kept lock. Severus' potion lab.

When Harry walked in he saw that everything was still in its place like it had been when Severus left. It was were some of the fights happen as well.

Harry saw one of those memories being played out before his eyes. It was their worse fight. It been full of empty threats by Severus and hollow lies by Harry.

Harry remembers how hurt he felt during that fight and try to hurt Severus worse then the man had hurt him. The fight seems to go on for a while before Harry storm away.

When the memory played out Harry closed his eyes as he shook his head. "So many fights. We lost what little time we had fighting." Harry said before he walked out, locking the door back.

Harry walked back to the entrance when another memory played out. This one was the last he had of his husband. The last one before finding him dieing because of that damn fucking snake, Nagini.

Harry watched as Severus came walking down the stairs in his death eater robes, mask in hand. Harry saw himself traveling after him, begging Severus to stay home.

"_I can't Harry . The dark lord calls, I must go." Severus said about half way down the stairs._

"_But Severus I have a bad feeling about this meeting. Besides I'm leading the order to attack this meeting. Remember?" Harry had stated at Snape._

"_I do Harry but I must go to make sure he doesn't start think anything is going on." Severus said before walking down the stairs and to the door. "I'll see you later love." Severus said before giving a kiss. _

Harry walked to the door as he the memory ended and placed a hand on it. "I did see you later but it was too late. You had been bitten and we couldn't save you." Harry said as he slowly pushed away.

It had been seeing his lover die that gave him the anger…strength to kill Voldemort once and for all.

But after his death Harry try not to think of him again and somehow found the strength to move on, to live. Later it had been their baby girl kept him going. She still was his main reason to live.

Harry walked into the downstairs library after he turned away from the entrance. When he walked in memory after memory seems to play out in front of him.

Of his love giving him loving touches, of the kisses, of Harry just holding onto Snape as they would sit in front of the fireplace. Of the amount of times they did do it in the library. It was one of those times that gave him Aurora. They just seem like such a long time ago now. More then just five years.

It seems like no matter what room he went into there were memories. Some of them were when they did have endless nights of passion. Then there are ones of just the two of them hold each other.

But they seem to be blown away by the wind. Blown away by time.

Harry knew that if he got just one time with Severus he would do anything in his power to keep him. He missed his love so much.

The flesh and the fantasies they had. The plans for their lives. It was all coming back to him now.

Harry was back at the top of the stairs as he turned to the door once more wishing he could see Severus alive again. That they could see each other just one more time.

Harry would forgive Severus for all the fights they had. Just like he was sure that Severus would forgive him.

Harry slowly made his way back to bed. As he closed his eyes he could remember it all. Everything. It was all coming back to him now.

A/N Damn that was the longest one I think I have done to date. I hope you all like and please send in those reviews.


End file.
